New Operators
by Joshua Kenway
Summary: 2 new operators join Rainbow six. Will Eliza be friendly to them?


"Operators, please welcome our new team members from the SDU, Aorus and Ink. Dazzler and Caltrop has been trying to recruit someone from their CTU and recruited 2." Capitão said.

"Hello?" A clear, high pitched voice appeared from the doorway.

"Perfeito. This is Ashley 'Ink'. Is Aorus there?"

"Oi. Did someone called me?" Another voice boomed.

"Ok. Let's continue our briefing. Ink uses the Ink mine, but it still require further development. Chander(Mute), Trace(Thermite) and Pichon(Twitch), maybe help her out. Kyle 'Aorus' is the attacker out of the duo. He has no the elite hacking skills, allowing him to access defender camera feed. Enatsu(Echo), take a look at the screen. Maybe make it better. Shooting range at 8, roger?"

"Yes sir." The rest replied.

Cohen(Ash) went to talk with Ashley. "Hi! I'm Eliza, but call me Liz." "Hi, it's funny my name is your name, right? Yea?" Then they had an awkward silence. "Emm, imma go and talk to other operators..."

"So, how was she? She seems nice." Jack(Pulse) asks Eliza. "Jack, comon. She literally made fun of me with her name." "Oh Liz, making fun of people's name are so old school. She's pretty like Caviera when she joined us." "Mmm. We'll see."

* * *

8:00, shooting range, hereford base

"Ok, load your guns, fire on One." Capitão said as the rest loads their pistol. "Three, Two, One, fire!"

A barrage of pistol ammunition are fired into the target practices.

"Stop firing! Unload your mags!" Capitão shouted, over the sound of weapon discharge.

"Results are in! First place, Meghan, 4 shots to the head. Second place, Ashley, 3 to the head and one hitting the ear. Third place, Jack! 3 to the head but one missed slightly. Very well. Operators, we have received a anonymous tip that someone has intel and wants to tell us. Cohen, you'll be undercover for this operation, ok?"

* * *

The next day, 2:25pm, cafe somewhere in Britain.

"Why is the guy not coming yet? Jeez." Eliza thought to herself and said to her fellow colleagues.

"Be patient." Chander replied over on the headphone.

Suddenly, a bunch of armed men entered shouting "Get down! Get down, NOW!" The unarmed Eliza can only follow their orders and lie on the floor, hoping they would not recognise her.

"This is her. Get up!" As they ordered Eliza. Having no choice, Eliza can only follow their orders. She follows them onto a truck, where they tied her up and said, "Operator Eliza Cohen. Did well at Barlett University, didn't you?"

"What gave it away?" Eliza replied, coldly.

"You... Talk too much." The man replied and stuffs her mouth with a piece of cloth, then duct tapes her mouth, effectively gagging her.

* * *

2:35, herford base

"All operators to the briefing room! All operators to the briefing room!" Capitão shouted over the speaker system of the base.

After all the operators are at the briefing room, he announced. "Eliza is... captured by terrorists. According to her GPS tracer, she is now at a house in the countryside. We will now start the rescue. The location oddly resembles the hostage situation we did in USA. We will need 3 operators. "

Jack immediately volunteered. "I'll go." Jordan also volunteers. "I'll go too."

"Caveira, do you want to go? The situations is very good for your skills."

"Sure, cappy." She replied, biting back.

"Aorus and Ink, also pack your stuff. This will be your gadget's testing time."

They dress up and packs their special items. As they go on the helicopter, they exchange words of the situations.

"Pulse, it's your time to be the hero." Caveira says.

"Shut up. Aorus, provide more info for... The knifing queen. We can definitely use more position of the enemy." Jack bites back.

* * *

7:55, house somewhere in Britain

"Ok, let's blow a big hole into the garage, kill all terrorists, interrogate one and get the location of Liz and more terrorists. Sounds good? Let's go!" Aorus said.

Thermite places his BRIMSTONE charge onto the reinforced wall and says, "Look out lads, it's live." As he activates it, Pulse aims down his sights. As the wall blows open, a terrorist was blown up and a few were shocked. Pulse instantly opens fire at all of them.

One tried to run, but Pulse shot his leg, making a perfect opportunity for interrogation.

Within seconds, Caveira has the results. Eliza was in master bedroom, tied to the bed due to her "cooperation" with them. 5 was in the master bedroom, discussing what to do with her.

Jack throws a drone saying while sitting down next to a wall, "Droning, cover me please." As his drone gets to the master bedroom, he says, "Wow, they are very throughout with their reinforcements. All walls are reinforced."

"Ok plan change! Ink and Pulse, Ink, put your ink mine outside master bedroom and lure one of them out. Pulse kill them. Less a few of them will make a change. Caveira lurk around the place. Aorus keep looking at cameras and support Caveira. I will breach from bathroom, on the word One, ok? Let's go!" Thermite said.

They divided into two teams, Team Pulse and Team Caveira. Caveira lurked around while Pulse and Ink went out from of the master bedroom, Pulse heard, "What do we do with this bitch? Fuck her? Hey stop trying to get off the bed!" Then followed by some muffled, near inaudible protest from Eliza.

Pulse thought to himself, "We'll see what will happen soon, pricks."

"Ink mine in place. The lure please." Ink said, with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Hey! Hostiles on the front porch! Need backup!" Pulse shouted.

A terrorist took down the barricade and two came out. The ink mine exploded, covering them two in sticky, matte black ink. Then Pulse quickly aimed and opened fire.

"Detonating breach charge! Get in!" Thermite shouted over the intercom, following a long sound of weapon discharge.

The two breached in, killing the terrorist in the walk in closet. Ash was tied, spread eagle on the bed, with her T-shirt and jeans fairly torn up, almost revealing her boobs. Pulse quickly took out his knife, cut the ropes and ungagged her.

"Jesus Christ. That was a hell of a hostage scenario." Eliza said as she untied the ropes on her fours. Jack and Eliza quickly kissed. "They cut off most of my clothing to work as some make-shift rope.

The two was interrupted by Ink. "Yin Yeun(lovers), we still have a mission. Here's your kit." As she drops Ash's G36C and Five-SeveN with the M120 CREM.

"She's right. Two cars of reinforcements incoming. Deal with them and let's get out." Chander said, coldly over the intercomm.

"We'll take care of them. No objections, Aorus?" Caveira said, cheekily over the intercomm, following is Aorus' sigh. "Sure..."

The two easily took care of the reinforcements, just before they aimed and start firing.

"They dead. You two _amantes_ (lovers) are done yet?"

"I guess so." Pulse's panting just audible. During the 2 holding off the terrorists, Jack and Eliza told Jordan and Ashley to go away for a bit and started to have sex.

Meanwhile, Jordan told Ashley, "They almost married. I guessed that after the two met after this, they would've had sex. Now we give em some private time. Let's go see them kill people, shall we?"

* * *

9:45, hereford base

"She's fine. She isn't broken just yet." Jack defended Eliza's mental state.

"I hope so. If you're fine we won't allow on to go on mental briefing or shit like that." Capitão said.

"Yea, I'm fine." Eliza said, calmly, confident of her mental state.

"Well they seem fine." Ashley said to Jordan as the two explain what happened at the house.

"Yea. They'll marry soon enough." Jordan replied.


End file.
